為什麼要選擇FANDOM?
如果你有需要用到 wiki，且希望它很容易維護，為大社群的一員，並且免費寄存 (host)，那你應該考慮使用 Wikicities。 當你在 Wikicities 建立一個 wiki 時，你將馬上成為一個大 wiki 社群的一員。許多的用戶跨 Wikicity 編輯，為新建的 Wikicity 帶來編輯經驗。Central Wikicity (中央 Wikicity) 提供了一個給社群們聚集與解決各個 wiki 的問題的地方。 在 Wikicities 上寄存你的 wiki 省去你安裝與維護自己的 wiki 引擎的麻煩。你可以在幾分鐘內建立 wiki，而且還不需要煩惱技術問題，像是安裝、備份、或購買伺服機與網域名。Wikicities 架在同樣 host 維基百科與其它維基媒體專案的專業托管(colocation)服務的伺服機網路（目前有四個主機，未來還會更多）之上，確保你的網路永遠在線上。 用 Wikicities 的 Top 20 原因 #Wikicities 專門使用高伸縮性，高度國際化，開放碼的 MediaWiki 軟體，它比起其它的 wiki 引擎有眾多的優點。擴充件如 hieroglyphics 或 timelines 依要求提供。 #成為一個大型 wiki 社群的一員，並有經營一個 wiki 在社交與技術方面的完整支援。 # 與頁面保護防範嚴重破壞。 #利用討論 (talk) 頁、mailing lists、一個 IRC 聊天室、與 Central Wikicity (中央 Wikicity) 的社群頁面來在你的社群裡溝通。 #自由許可的內容保證它為永遠地自由。 #Database download 有提供，讓你的資料不會永遠鎖在本網站上。 #完全開放的網站。沒有惹人厭的隱藏頁面或登入要求。 #如果你選擇登入，要編輯任何一個 wiki 只需用到一個帳號，因為同一個登入可在所有的 Wikicities 與 Memory Alpha 上運作。 #近期改變與新頁面的 。 # (上傳檔案)功能允許圖片與聲音檔案上傳。 #可自定 與 ，包括便捷鍵 (accesskey) 與提示文字。 #用 來追蹤你有興趣的頁面。 #用編輯工作列來插入常用的格式標示。 #Wikicities 由通過 open company test (開放公司測試)的 Wikia 所經營。 #全文搜尋。 #新頁面、舊頁面、較常瀏覽頁面、有拼錯字頁面、圖片、用戶、管理員、與其它許多 的自動列表。 #許多 。 # 與標籤。 #每個 Wikicity 有詳細的用戶、文章、瀏覽、與頁面要求等等數字的 statistics (統計)。 #完整的版本記錄。每項修改有被存起來，所以不良的修改可被補回，也可以察看過去修改。 如果你認為 Wikicities 有提供其它應該在 top 20 的東西，請把它加到討論頁。 MediaWiki 的功能 See the MediaWiki feature list for a more extensive list. # #"Stub" threshold which displays links to articles below a certain size rendered in a different color #Printable versions of articles can be generated #有人編輯你的討論頁時會有通知訊息 #Optional automatic numbering of headings in an article #(可選的)長篇文章的內容大綱建立 #Automatically turn ISBN numbers into links to an editable list of booksellers #相容 XHTML 的輸出 #Mathematical formulas using LaTeX syntax #圖片自動縮小 #User contributions lists display all the edits you or another user has made #"Related changes": view a filtered version of Recent Changes to the pages linked from the current page #Side-by-side diffs with the changed portions highlighted #自由的鏈結，而不是 UglyCaMeLcAsE (字母大小混合體) #容易學的 Wikitext 而不是 # allow content separation #討論 (Talk:) 頁與文章內容頁分開 #Template: namespace for custom messages #分節(段落)編輯 #編輯預覽 #Automatic merging of edit conflicts #自動簽名 #Support for emailing users through the wiki (email address not shown to the user) #UTF-8 支援與多語言介面 #RDF metadata # #"What links here": View pages that link to the current page. 未來的 Wikicities 功能 *與 Wikimedia Commons 的整合，讓你可不用上傳便能用範圍廣闊的圖片。 *Optional email notification of changes for any page. *用你自己的外部編輯器來編輯頁面與圖片，然後直接存到 wiki 上。 *Cross wiki template inclusion: Use standard templates and boilerplate messages on any Wikicity. Even include a whole page from another Wikicity without needing to re-upload it. *Combined or separate user pages: decide if you want user pages on more than one Wikicity, or if you want a combined user page across all wikis. Comments Some reasons to use Wikicities even if another wiki exists on the topic: #Is the existing wiki free content, that is, explictly licensed as such? If the only wikis that exist are proprietary content, a free new Wikicity is desirable (all Wikicities are GNU FDL). The FF-Wiki has no copyright assignment on the edit screen and no copyright notice in the footer. The Intro claims that "all original content on this site is copyright-free", but that claim is of dubious validity if contributors have not explicitly assigned their contributions to the PD. #Does the existing wiki use CamelCase? CamelCase makes pages difficult to read, difficult to find through search engines, and is irreversible without manual user intervention (a program cannot know whether the real title of "MicroSoft" is meant to be CamelCase or not unless it uses a dictionary, a dictionary is likely to be insufficient for anything but the most basic wikis). To me, it is very much desirable to replace an existing CamelCase-wiki with a non-CamelCase-one. #What wiki engine does the existing wiki use? There are countless wikis which will forever languish in mediocrity because of a wiki engine with inferior usability, inferior functionality, or inferior scalability. #Is the existing wiki community open to new languages, and does the wiki engine they use support them? Most wikis are strictly monolingual. Wikicities will create wikis in new languages if there is a user interest to do so, and MediaWiki has excellent support for even very small languages due to its use on Wikipedia, which is available in over 100 languages. #Which policies does the existing wiki follow? Is it possible for regular users to influence the policies of the wiki, or do they just have to follow whatever rules the "GodKing" makes? A truly free wiki should also be free in terms of user participation. #Just because there is already a wiki on a certain subject doesn't mean that Wikicities-based hosting wouldn't provide significant advantages. --Eloquence 19:19, 16 Mar 2005 (EST) Category:關於 Wikicities